It is known that food products are frequently the object of microbial contamination, stemming notably from the conditions in which they are actually handled, transported and stored. For example, it has been demonstrated that the generalization of cold storage of these products (at temperatures on the order of 5.degree. C.) reduces the natural development of certain inhibiting agents which resist microbial proliferation. Thus, many food products are carriers of germs at the time of their conditioning, regardless of precautions taken. In particular, bacteria of the genus Listeria have recently produced serious poisonings, particularly from eating contaminated cheeses and meats. Actually, with the exception of drastic thermal treatment, it is not known how to eliminate these bacteria from food products by non-destructive means, compatible with the ultimate consumption of such products. It should be noted in this respect that the conventional operations of seasoning of meats or cheeses preserves the products against most of the serious microorganisms, but has no appreciable effect on the development of certain bacteria, notably bacteria of the genus Listeria (and Yersinia, Campylobacter as well).
The present invention seeks to provide a process for the treatment of non-liquid food products, especially cheeses, meats, processed meats (i.e. pate . . . ), fish, fresh vegetables, etc., in order to decontaminate them in a manner which is quite repressive to the microorganisms susceptible of being developed on these products, in particular bacteria of the genus Listeria, Yersinia, Campylobacter, a group of entero-bacteria, staphylococcus, pseudomonas . . . , in the absence of any destruction of the product and without any risk to the consumer.
Another object is, in the case of cheeses, to provide a decontamination process which preserves the typical flora on the surface of these cheeses, for example the microbial flora which constitute morge (bacterium linens) in the case of morge cheese.